This invention relates to improvements in security for doors, and more particularly to a device that helps prevent unwanted persons from entering a home or business. This device helps prevent unwanted persons from gaining access by improving the security of the standard door by using the door hinge and a dead bolt.
Burglary and forced entry unfortunately occur more often then we would care to think about. Many times criminals will kick in a door forcing the door knob from the frame of the door to gain access to the home or other building. It should be pointed out that when a door is forced open, many times the only thing keeping the door locked is the knob that sticks into the frame. It is relatively easy to break in a door in that only has a door knob locking it.
Some persons have used different devices to prevent unwanted access to homes and buildings. Some have used dead bolts which are typically mounted above or below the door knob. Dead bolts on the same side of the door as the door knob suffer from the same problem as the door knob itself. The framing that the door knob and the standard deadbolt engage is too thin to defer a seasoned attack by a persistent unwanted guest.
Some persons, then use multiple deadbolts or other means to discourage access. Multiple deadbolts require that the user thus have as many keys as deadbolts unless they are all keyed alike. Multiple deadbolts could mean multiple keys which are bulky, difficult to carry, and can be easily misplaced. If all the deadbolts are keyed the same, the intruder needs to only obtain one key to open the door and this defeats the purpose of multiple deadbolts.
Many other devices exist in the prior art to prevent unwanted access. Many of these are complicated, expensive, require time consuming retrofits, special skills to install, may be impracticable to the point that users don't use them and some just don't look very aesthetically appealing.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that the average consumer could retro-fit to an existing door with commonly available tools or a manufacturer could easily include at the manufacturing level to enhance the security of the existing doors.